


Don't leave Mister

by Cocoheart



Series: Blood On The Buttercups [1]
Category: Mobtale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mobfell (Undertale), Angry papyrus, Angst, Bara Sans (Undertale), Broken Bones, Dark, Drugs, Dubious Morality, Everyones angry, F/M, Frisk is fine guys, Homebrew Content, Inverted eyelight colours because why not, Kidnapping, Sad, Sad Papyrus (Undertale), Sadism, Sans abuse, Scary, Skeletons, Stalking, Superstition, Torture, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Whos the real bad guy?, Wingdings is taller than Paps, she is safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoheart/pseuds/Cocoheart
Summary: Frisk hated him for killing her parents and not looking back.◇She wanted him to pay for his crimes.☆♧♤So why did she want to kiss him so badly?♡❤♡(BEING REWORKED)
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Muffet & Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Blood On The Buttercups [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675024
Kudos: 18





	Don't leave Mister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JZcatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZcatt/gifts).



> The original is all saved
> 
> https://cocodot-the-angry-writer.tumblr.com/

Earth to Frisk…”

The bar was barely lighted. She sat with her friend in a booth spot, her cold drink icy while her friend's water was cold.

“Sorry Jess. What were you saying?” Frisk said. Pretending to listen was getting harder.

“I haven’t seen you in years! I'm worried. These dark times…”

Frisk smiled at Jesscia but her eyes travelled to the most interesting person around.

A mobster skeleton, red smoke keeping his silhouette a secret. A darkness hung over him. She couldn't see his eyes, but she knew they were red.

"Frisk?" Jess sounded worried.

Thump

She sipped from her drink and stood up, almost toppling over. Frisk walked over to the skeleton.

"What the hell are you doing-"  
Jesse grabbed Frisks arm.

Thump

Frisk slipped out of her friends grip and jogged, past the busy bar to the skeleton. 

Thump

She leaned in close and kissed him. She got pushed away, his arms pulling her wrists.

"The fuck is wrong with you." His beautiful face went dark. His red eyes twitched with savage fury. "Drunk." He said.

"I prefer to think of us as-"

But she was ripped from his grip and soon left the building to a cold empty street.

"What the fuck Frisk! We are going to get killed!!" They walked into the night. Behind them, angry shouting was getting further.

She just laughed.

Jessica backed away in terror. "Come on. Let's get back to your apartment. Please."

Frisk shrugged. "Too dark out here anyway. I prefer the light."

\----

Frisks apartment was tiny but sizable for one person. She sat on her bed, sipping beer and looking at her desk.

After the whole incident, the pair went to Frisks place and fought. Jess slept on the couch. Frisk hopes her neighbors don't complain.

Her memories shifted to the skilled monster. His surprisingly warm mouth. Unconsciously moving her hand to her mouth, cigar ashes greeted her.

She sat back with a sigh. The city outside her window was quiet, eerie and silent. She frowned in disappointment. The one night she didn't want to sleep, it was quiet?

With a sigh, she stood up and crossed the room.

The desk, one from her parents, was just a desk. Two important items were stuffed in the back. But those things helped her think.

After shuffling around, she grabbed onto it. "Aha!" And pulled out a human skull.

It stared back.

"Let's find dad, shall we?"

After more searching, she found the other one. It got placed on the table.

"Mom, dad, I met him today. I even kissed him. I think. There is something wrong with me."

No answer.

"Your right. Make a plan. Got it. And go to sleep. Yes mom, I am eating veggies…"

With that they were carefully placed again.  
She went to bed and drank into a peaceful sleep filled with red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you saw any problems please tell me! Also, hello.
> 
> I drew the house but I dont know how to add it. So here:
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VsZUPNj48iiB5bh7wiL5ZwVBF3VNedNF/view?usp=drivesdk

**Author's Note:**

> Do you see any errors, please tell me!
> 
> I love feedback!
> 
> If you have any suggestions, dont hesitate to say them.
> 
> I can be found on JZcatts discord if you want to chat : 
> 
> https://discord.gg/XWeXvZB


End file.
